Infinite Stratos with OC
by AFL
Summary: random story i cam up with i might continue based on some feedback. Eh i'll try to continue but its a fan made character i saw on deviant art i threw into this universe so yep...good luck reading my first horrible fanfic OC x laura basically
1. Chapter 1

"I-I-I love you Sora!" those words rang in your ears all day. I sat on my bed thinking about Char's confession. "She loves me…" Ithought "I would have never guessed…" . I heard my door turn to see Laura walk in and the run over to my bed. "Sora!" She screamed as she grabbed my shirt. "Char confessed her love for you and you said nothing!" She cried out pushing me back on the bed. "It's not my fault." I exclaimed "I do like Char but I also like someone else!" I said nervously. Her voice softened "Who…?" I sat up and grabbed her hands "It's you Laura…" Laura turned bright red.

I woke up from my dream and turned to stare at Ichika. "Damn." I thought. I was the 2nd male in the entire world to be sent IS Academy. I ran my fingers through my messy black hair and sat up in my bed. "Yay." I thought only my 2nd week of school here and I already have fallen for Ichika's harem. I woke Ichika up with a nice friendly kick off his bed. "Arghh!" Ichika groaned as he hit the floor. "Rise and shine Ichi-" I start to say but then the door slams open and Houki walks in. Ichika and I turn bright red since we're wearing nothing but boxers. Houki yells "Ichika and Sora you two are the biggest perverts I know of and this is only your second week here!"I stammer "Y-You walked in without knocking, Maybe your the pervert,pervert!" "God that was a childish remark." I thought. "Fine!" Houki yelled before slamming the door. Ichika laughs and lays back on his bed. I walk over to my dresser and grab a simple long sleeved black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I put in my contacts and walk to the door. "Ichika hurry we're gonna be late!" I yell before walking out into the hallway.

I turn on some Fripside on my ipod before getting slammed into by Charlotte. I fall backward right before she lands on top of me. "Ow…"I exclaim and look up at Charlotte. She is bright red and is saying complete gibberish. "Charlotte will you please stop straddling me." I say before realizing how bad that sounds. "S-Sorry Sora!" She almost screams out faster than anyone i'd ever seen. "It's fine" I say I reach over to help her get her stuff thats spilled over everywhere. Laura who's standing right behind her exclaims "Wait, no!" I pick up the book next to me and read the cover. "50 Boy's Love comics in one!" I drop the book and back away slowly. "I didnt know you guys were into that." I almost gasp out. I run towards class thinking about both of them reading that book. I wondered what they think about guys who like girls and guys. I walk towards the back of the room and then suddenly Ichika appears in front of me. " Sora, wanna come over to my house, the gangs gonna be there?" Ichika said "Why not." Sora said leaning back on his chair.

Sora walks up to Ichika's house and rings the doorbell. "I dont think i should have came here tonight it's kinda a dumb idea" Sora thought. The door opens up with Ichika and Charlotte are standing there with goofy grins on their faces. Ichika grabs me by the arm and throws me inside after yelling "Soras here guys!" I look over and see Cecilia and Houki talking on the couch, Laura and Chifuyu by the kitchen and Ren is drinking beer at the table. "Wait...Beer?" I thought "Thats why everyone looks so goofy. Wait, drunk girls at a house with no parents…" Sora's mind ran with so many dirty things you don't even want to know. Sora shook off the thoughts and high fived Ichika before reaching for a beer on the table.

(1 hour later) "Okay, 3 minutes in heaven starts now." Cecilia says. "I'll spin first." Houki says while grabbing at the bottle in front of her. She spins lazily while the bottle edges toward Ichika.

She fistpumps the air before grabbing Ichika "W-wait up Houki!" Ichika yells before being tragged in the 1 of 2 closets. "I'll go then."

Chifuyu says before spinning the bottle way too fast. The bottle edges toward Laura whos next to but then stops at my left foot. Chifuyu stands up. I get walk towards the first closet. We open it up to find Ichika fighting off Houki because of some stupid thing he said. I let Chifuyu walk in and I close the door behind us. "Well...we don't have to do any-" My sentence is cut off by her pushing me against the wall. I can feel her hot breath on my right now. I grabbed her tie and pulled her in close. I leaned forward and kissed her more passionate than I planned too. She grabbed my own shirt and leaned onto me. I kiss harder and she responds trying to be the dominate one. "No way in hell." I thought and grabbed her waist pulling her close to me. I gripped at the wall behind me before flipping around and pushing her up against the wall itself. I found my hands on her hips slowly tracing down. "1 more minute" I heard Charlotte yell before her laugh rang out. I fought for dominance with my tongue instead of my body knowing that's her weakness. She softened for one second with her tongue so I worked my around her mouth exploring it and lifting her leg on my left hip. I ran my hands down her leg and she let out a soft moan.

The door slams open and everyone looks at how intense me and Chifuyu are. I feel the back of my collar get grabbed and dragged out of the closet. I look up to see Laura and Ichika red from anger. "Hold on!" Chifuyu yells. " I wanted him to do it, he s-said no but I pushed up against the wall first-" Ichika grabs me and pulls me into the kitchen. "I'm not mad at all just surprised." He whispered. "I get it dude she's your sister." I whisper back "It's not that…" He said more forcefully that time. "I don't kn-" Ichika kisses me hard and pushes me to the side so the girls can't see what's going on. He pulls back and walks over to the couch. My mind is reeling from the kiss.

It had been 3 turns later. I look at the bottle. It's pointing at me. I look to my right to see Laura turn bright red. "Oh god..." I thought


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the closet with Laura following behind me. Laura shifted around nervously while all I did was stare at her. I took a step forward and so did Laura. "Laura?" I said "Yes?" She said taking a step forward. "I-I love you." I almost yelled. Laura looked down with a sad expression on her face "I feel the same way but it's Char she likes you too…" She said looking up at me. "This is the moment." I thought I leaned forward grabbing Laura and pulling her in. I feel are lips touch and for a moment my body feels paralyzed. I deepen the kiss little by little till we are leaning up against the door making out. I realize she's pretty inexperienced cause her body jolts a bit when I touch my tongue against hers. I decide to take if farther by making sure my tongue stays almost wrapped around her's.

I run my hand through her hair and accidentally move the eyepatch outta the way. I look at her golden eye and I pull back entirely so she blushes from embarrassment and uses her hair to cover it up trying to fix her eyepatch. I move her hair out of the way and take they eyepatch in a swift move. She looks up at me with shock before I lean forward to kiss her again. I grab her waist and just hold her against me for a bit. I look into her eyes and touch the side of her face not with lust but with a hint of love. "God you're beautiful Laura…" I whisper in her ear. The door opens with Laura and I on opposite sides just talking normally.

(Authors Note) Yah i wrote the first part on my computer a long time ago and its just been sitting there so i did leave off alot of things also sorry about the chifuyu thing being pretty bad for no reason also ichika is gay as fuck which i didnt plan but i didnt want to start from scratch also this is going to be a little less horny people everywhere and its gonna go into triangle romance with Sora,Laura,Charlotte. Also alcohol helps emotions come out so thats what im blaming the chifuyu and ichika part on i guess i still have no clue why i wrote it like that


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Ichika kissed me I feel uncomfortable around him. I'm just not into guys and I'm actually starting to feel bad about these girls liking me. It's only Ichika and I so they only have really two options unless they like gi-. My thoughts are cut off from hearing some very loud J-pop music playing in the place next to ours. I stand up look at ichika with an annoyed face and walk towards the door. I start to bang on the door pretty hard so they can hear me over the music. The door opens up and I look at a girl with a low cut top and some jeans. "Can you turn it down!" I yell over the music. The door slams in my face. "Rude." I thought as I walked back into my room.

(In-class)God I hate this class i'm just glad school's a temporary thing. It feels like the same thing over and over a repetitive schedule that doesn't seem to end. At least it's better than being at my house, alone and bored.

I walked toward a empty table since the others hadn't showed up yet. I strain my eyes looking around for Laura cause I need to talk to her about the kiss in the closet. I-I really hope it meant something more than just my own lust. I see Ichika walk in with Char and Houki following behind. I look down at my ramen and the replay of Laura's kiss is playing in my mind. My memory shifts to Ichika and I shake my head not even wanting to think about that kiss.

I hate to admit but I actually am super inexperienced with girls in general. I actually only have only kissed 3 people in my life which is my childhood friend Olivia,Chifuyu,and Laura. I know that's not bad but you should save intimate stuff for people you care about. I try and follow that so I only went ahead with Chifuyu because I got a little pent up from my thing for Laura. I don't know what to do...

(A/N) Should i even still upload this stuff cause i have 3 more chapters which involves IS stuff more. I am not actually sure about having some sexual stuff involved since i'm more of a fluff kinda writer and this is my first fanfic but not my first story but either way thanks for reading this chapter!


End file.
